Gaius Claudius Glaber
Gaius Claudius Glaber is a major character in the first season of ''Spartacus''. He was a Roman commander, praetor and legate who was defeated by the Thracian rebel Spartacus in 73 BC. As one of the eight praetors, he was among the most high-ranking elected officials, second only to the two consuls. Background Early Life Claudius Glaber was born in or before 112 BC, in the city of Rome. He was a member of a plebeian family the famed Claudii, but with at most a distant link to Claudii, he did not rise to the consulate. Third Servile War Battle of Mount Vesuvius Glaber was later sent to defeat Spartacus and his rebellion in 73 BC. Glaber gathered a force of 3,000 men, not as legions, but as unseasoned legionaries made of farmers and villagers, as even he didn't consider this rebellion a war yet, but a raid, an outbreak of slaves. The cohorts under his command overwhelmed the rebel defenses near Mount Vesuvius, forcing Spartacus to retreat his army to the top of Mount Vesuvius, and finally blocking the only known way down the mountain. With the slaves thus contained, Glaber was content to wait until starvation forced Spartacus or his men to surrender. Though blocked from the only known way down, Spartacus found another way. With the usage of available local materials, Spartacus' men made ropes and ladders from vines and trees growing on the slopes of Vesuvius and used them to rappel down the cliffs on the side of the mountain opposite Glaber's forces. They moved around the base of Vesuvius, outflanked the army, and began annihilating Glaber's men while many while of them slept. Glaber held his own against Spartacus while his cohorts were being defeated one by one by the trained gladiators under Spartacus' command. However Spartacus eventually gains the advantage, wounding him, and delivered the final blow. Glaber's standard was taken as a spoil of war among hundreds of weapons. Traits and Skills Glaber was trained well enough in Roman military tactics and technique, but lacked any real tactical knowledge. He more than a match for a gladiator such as Spartacus. His underestimation of the slave army caused him to use only a limited army and use no fortifications to defend his men. Personality Appearance Glaber was a man of average height, with a muscular build and short black hair. He wore robes befitting a man of high stature and position among the noble hierarchy, and wore Roman armor befitting his rank as a Praetor. Film Portrayals *Glaber was first portrayed by John Dall in the 1960 film Spartacus. He is also renamed Marcus Glabrus. This portrayal has him survive his defeat by Spartacus and return to Rome, where he is banished. *Glaber was also portrayed by Ben Cross 40 years later in the 2004 miniseries Spartacus. He was also renamed Titus Glabrus. *From 2010 to 2012, he was portrayed by Craig Parker in the Starz original series, from Spartacus: Vengeance and Spartacus: War of the Damned. This portrayal of Glaber sees him as the cause of Spartacus' enslavement and a main antagonist of the series. Category:Roman Category:Soldier Category:Historical Figures Category:Spartacus: Season 1 characters Category:Praetor Category:Legatus Category:Politician Category:Upper Class Category:People killed by Spartacus Category:Battle of Mount Vesuvius Participants Category:Battle of Mount Vesuvius Casualties Category:Enemy of Spartacuss Category:Roman General Category:Dominus